


heritage revenge

by TKAWAIII2013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKAWAIII2013/pseuds/TKAWAIII2013
Summary: what? Is my father and my godfather alive? I'll have my revenge.





	heritage revenge

I do not own anything, just the plot. If I were, Harry would never have married Ginny, a serious Oedipus complex.  
To explain; I do not live in England, all I know is the cost of the minimum wage there.  
Harry will leave less than enough for Sirius to live, he wants Sirius to get a job if he wants to have a good life.  
The law I am referring to is a law applied in my country, I am Brazilian, it follows the law that I am going to use below. I'll modify it a little bit by myself.

The highest percentage for bilateral siblings is ensured by article 1,841 of the Civil Code (Photo: Blog To understand Law - UOL)

When a person dies without leaving heirs - descendants, ascendants and spouses -, it is the brothers who take over the goods. But Brazilian legislation confers weights different from the percentage of inheritance, depending on the type of family bond. Bilateral brothers, who are the children of the same father and of the same mother, are entitled to double that of the unilateral, whose parentage is given only by one of the parents.

The legal instrument that determines the major transfer to the bilateral brother is the article 1,841 / 2002. This understanding has already been pacified in the Superior Court of Justice (STJ), which modified the recent decision of the Court of Justice of Minas Gerais (TJ / MG) on the subject. The collegiate miner had established a percentage different from what the law determines to the "half brothers".

In this specific case, there was a bilateral brother and three unilateral sisters. The STJ understood unanimously that the inheritance should be divided into five parts, two fifths for the Germanic brother, or 40% of the total, and one fifth for each unilateral sister, totaling for them 60% - or three fifths - Of the equity. The previous decision guaranteed only a third of the total value to them.

I modified the law to fit parents and children.

====================================================================== ====================================================================== ====================================================================== ====================================================================== ======  
Heritage

Harry was furious when he reached the bank and discovered that his father was alive and with a mistress, and from that relationship he had two bastard daughters. Worse still was to find out that the Weasleys, Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus knew this.

To hide his status as alive, he never went to the bank, was waiting for the end of the war, which had not yet happened. But what he does not know is that harry has the loyalty of the goblins. And that 60% of the family's fortune had been deflected by Lilly before she died, and left in testament to Harry. She was getting ready to divorce James, as he was a lazy narcissist with a talent for wasting money.

You must be wondering how Harry got the loyalty of the goblin nation? For two reasons, he first told of the Horcrux that Bellatrix hid in her safe. This is a kind of magic that goblins abhors. And the second reason, Harry proposed to them a profitable business, credit and debit cards, whenever one of these was used a small fee would be paid to the bank.

Harry also introduced them to the Muggle banking system, where almost everything is solved by the internet, if they could convert the gadgets to work with magic, the goblins could make millions of galleons into profit. And all Harry asked was a percentage of 40 percent of the profits, written by contract, the goblins were surprised by Harry. He traded like a goblin, vicious and stingy with his profits and fighting for every coin, that day he gained respect and so was told of James' farce.

That was not enough, he discovered that Sirius was hiding with him. The bastards left him in jail with a bunch of abusers. But he would take revenge on all of them, he would hit where it hurts most.

The goblins attested that Sirius was mentally unstable due to his twelve years in azkaban. So Harry as his heir took over all his fortune and titles. He set up a small account, as they were living in a house of their own, Harry put a balance of 100G initial and with an addition of 10G per month. That was enough for a comfortable life. And he could only marry a contract written by me. That was not enough, Harry called the monster straight to him as the new Lord Black, and informed the elf that Sirius would soon be receiving his punishment for dishonoring the Blacks' house.  
As for his father, there was an obscure law, Harry was his rightful heir. And there was the aggravation of her lover being Muggle without a trace of magic. It means that I am his magical heir, even if his daughters have magic, the law favors me for being born into marriage and my mother is a pureblood, a Morant. It also has the abandonment of the incapable in a situation of risk. So the fortune was divided into five parts, I got two parts, or 40%. With the aggravation of abandonment, I would also receive another 10% of my father's share.

We started talking about the companies, which was one of the issues that got me to the bank. Originally, there were seven companies, but two went bankrupt, leaving only five companies, of which only five were still profitable, which I went through my name, but I am also entitled to 50% of Zonko's. Leaving to the unhappy two companies almost bankrupt and half of a half-productive company, but I had plans to make the twins withdraw a good part of the market.

The goblins showed me a clause in the testament of my grandparents, that only the Sons born within marriage had a right to inherit something. For now James was not yet married to his mistress, I had some planning to do.

We discovered that there was an even older clause concerning the Potter Family, that anyone who married someone without magic would lose everything to the next line, that was an absolute law. All that mattered was magic, no matter the blood, only the spouse must have magic.

So far James had only 45% of his fortune and the failed companies, if I played right he would lose everything, maybe I should get in touch with Rita Skeeter.  
I got the goblins to keep these clauses a secret when James came to the bank, and I offered 20 percent of everything that still belonged to James if they persuaded him to marry the Muggle woman. I transferred all my coffers to the swiss branch and put all my properties on fidélius, with the goblins as guardians of the secret. In remaking the Fidelius also expelled any inhabitant of the properties with the body clothing only.

I also reviewed my participation in the WWW, the twins thought that I would never do anything and so they registered a partnership agreement with me with 50% of the company, I would use this contract now and asked for an audit of the accounts of the store and that my Was placed in a separate chest.

After that I asked them to arrange a secret meeting between me and Voldemort in one of the rooms of the bank, I asked them not to tell anyone, nor their most reliable because there could be spies, I wrote the letter with ink mixed with serum of truth, saying that this It was not an ambush, I wanted to discuss some things with him. While they settled this meeting, which could take some time, I decided to wait at Potter Manor.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When I got home, I was greeted by the house elves, they were partying because they have not served anyone for a long time, I asked everyone to be gathered in the great hall. They all had suits with the Potter crest on their left breast.  
"Which one of you is the head elf?"  
"Trolly, sir. -An elf dressed in a cuirass with the Potter crest on his left breast.  
"Is there an elf who is not here?"  
-Bes and Des are out sir.  
"Do you know where they are?"  
"They're looking after another small master house.  
"Bring them here now." Tell them that the true master of the house has arrived. I said, showing my landlord's ring.

Two elves went in search of the strays, I'm sure they are with the cowards, ten minutes later they came back with the other elves. I noticed their expression. I sealed the wings around the house not even the elves could get out of there.

"Before I start counting my plans, I want an unbreakable loyalty oath, I want you to play this ring and swear you'll be loyal to me and my descendants only."

One by one they swore loyalty even Bes and Des. I wrote the oath in such a way that breaking it would result in death.

"To begin with, James Potter is no longer your master, with that oath you will ignore any call that does not come from me. James broke his oath to protect family members, he left his wife and son behind and fled like a coward. So be very clear that serving him means betraying the Potter house, if anyone has a problem with that say it now and I'll set them free to go for it.

I said leaving out that the elf who would do this would have his memory of this meeting erased. So I kept giving orders to them, I chose three elves to help monster watch Sirius Black, they left to reform Grimmauld Place, I had them remove all the magical objects and of monetary value, I told them to turn the house into a totally Muggle house , And I blocked all the magic of the house, only the elves could do magic, I also placed a containment ward around the house. I knew Sirius enough to know that he would try to hurt the elves, this ward would protect them.

1988

After weeks I was finally ready to meet the Dark Lord. We met inside Gringotts and sealed a peace agreement, I discovered that the prophecy was a farce. I also convinced Tom to create another identity, if it be Tom Riddle's son. Create a Dark Lord's Golen and have his new identity kill him in public, so he would be seen as a hero, doing the same as Dumbledore did to Grindenwald.

We buried any evidence that Riddle and Voldemort could call while we were executing our plans, we discovered that my mother was a pure-blooded witch who was kidnapped in the maternity ward, she was a Morant, a Witch family from France, unfortunately the whole family was Dead and he was the only survivor. We were able to negotiate with the Goblins and put Alexander (Tom's new identity) as my mother's twin who was adopted by another family with a potion using my blood and a few strands of my hand that we found in Godric Hollow, our plan It worked.

We scheduled to meet at Diagon Alley, where everyone would see me talking to a redheaded man with green eyes, a male version of Lilly Potter. Tom made sure that Rita was present in his Animagus form. We set our roles perfectly, Alexander was a wizard looking for his twin sister, but he arrived too late and all he found was his nephew. Whose eyes were undeniably the same as his and his sister's.

After showing me the papers bearing the Gringotts seal, and making a good show of happiness for finally meeting, we went to the ministry to file our papers. We made a point of talking to Fudge and Madame Bones, who accompanied us to the exit of the building. As we were leaving we were attacked by Voldemort and his followers. What no one knew was that Voldemort was a Golen and that the followers would Flee as soon as their "Lord" was dead.

Alexander as a good uncle made a point of standing in front of me and protecting me from the attack, with wings that prevented aparatar and door keys in place the old coot and the order of the roast chicken could not come to interfere.  
Madame Bones summoned her Aurors who entered the battle that lasted almost an hour when I was struck by a crucio of "Voldemort", and my uncle, in his fury of seeing his only living relative, be wounded used the cursed fire to burn "Voldemort "In ashes, in front of hundreds of people and journalists. The Death Eaters, seeing that their "Lord" was dead and fled before anyone could react. People were amazed to see the "Lord of Darkness" being slain before their eyes.

After the wings fell, the healers came immediately to the scene and began to take care of the wounded, I received an anti-cruciatus potion, and we were sent home to rest from our wounds, Mrs. Bones would meet us later. We went home and celebrated the success of our plan, I could hardly wait for James to go to the bank, or Sirius try to claim his fortune. I could already imagine the tale they would invent to explain they were alive. The next day the newspapers talked about the new hero of the magic world and as I was blessed to have found another member of the family, the news about my mother being a pure blood also spread.

He received some howlers, but Alexander destroyed them all before they could be opened, but he did record the senders of each, along with thank-you letters sent to his "uncle", he was being hailed as a hero. Days later they made a press statement and Harry said he was going to the University of Magic earlier, and now that the Dark Lord was dead, he would know the world, since he only knew three places, his house Adoptive aunt, the diagonal alley and the magic school. Alexander stated that he fully supported his nephew's decision.

====================================================================== ====================================================================== ========================================

As for James he received word of the death of the Dark Lord and the first thing he did was marry his Muggle lover, he did not want to know about his son, nor did he ask for him. When he went to the bank to get his money back, it took the scare of his life, he was completely poor, not even his daughters could receive anything, as they were bastards, and even if he had a man child now that he was Married, would not help since he had lost everything the moment he married his mistress. He was poor would have to work to live, besides he was informed by the goblins that it would be better if he used another surname, if he used the name potter he could be prosecuted and even killed. James Charlus Potter was officially and legally dead, and any attempt to contact me would be received with a prison sentence.

Sirius was also in shock, he was banned and with the minimum to survive, if he wanted to make his binges he would have to get a muggle job. In the magical world he was dead and without any right if he came back to life. In this way Harry had his revenge and Voldemort became a hero and repaired the magical world, he brought back the ancient witch traditions and overturned the excessive restrictions on light and dark magic. Magic were only those that were used only with intent to harm the innocent. Muggle-borns would have to be found sooner and would go to a pre-Hogwarts school to learn about the traditions of the magic world.

Dumbledore and his supporters will disappear into obscurity and little by little have been forgotten by all.  
And Harry, he traveled and met the world and saw James and his family being relegated as Muggles born and Sirius living a hard life and having to move from one job to another to sustain his vices.

1988

Final Remarks: Sorry guys for ending this, I missed the script after defeating "Voldemort", and I did not know how to continue this track so the end was so bland.


End file.
